Happy Birthday, Phil!
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan surprises Phil on his birthday with a little breakfast.


Phil sighed as he lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had woken up around 10 o'clock in the morning, just like he did every other day. Though, today was slightly different. Today, he had turned 27. He had mixed feelings about it.

Phil blinked a few times as he started to smell pancakes. He slowly pushed himself up from the bed. Phil let out a yawn as he stood up from his bed. He grabbed a shirt from his dresser and put it on as he walked out of his bedroom. Phil then made his way to the kitchen. He looked up once he was there and was very surprised when he saw his boyfriend was already up and was cooking breakfast. Dan looked over when he heard footsteps and smiled as soon as he saw Phil.

"Hey." Dan greeted. He walked over to Phil and kissed him.

"Good morning." Phil said when the kiss ended. "Are you actually up before 1 o'clock?" Phil asked. Dan huffed.

"Hey!" Dan pouted. Phil laughed at him. "It's a certain someone's birthday so I can't just waste the day in bed, can I?"

"I suppose not." Phil said. "So, what are you making?" He asked curiously.

"Pancakes, obviously. We're also having bacon and eggs and toast." Dan told him.

"Well, it smells amazing." Phil said. Dan smiled as he looked at Phil again.

"I would sure hope so." Dan said jokingly. Phil laughed and pushed him playfully. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him a few times. Phil smiled as he kissed Dan back. Dan finally pulled away from Phil. "I have to get back to the pancakes before I burn the house down." Dan whispered, letting go of Phil.

"That would be an eventful birthday." Phil said. Dan laughed.

"I know, right?" He asked. He walked back over to the stove. Phil smiled as he watched him. He walked over to the counter and jumped up onto it. He pulled out his phone and went to his twitter. He smiled when he saw that his mentions were exploding with a bunch of happy birthday tweets from his friends and followers.

AmaingPhil: _Woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes and was surprised by danisnotonfire making me some birthday breakfast! Good start to the day! :D Thanks for all the birthday love. 3_

Nearly a half an hour later and Dan finally had everything cooked. Phil had gone to the lounge by now and had started watching the first season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which was his favorite TV shows. Phil looked over and sat up as soon as Dan walked into the lounge. He smiled when he saw that Dan was carrying two plates full of food. Dan walked over to the table and sat down one of the plates and then he handed Phil the other plate. Phil smiled as he took it.

"Thank you." Phil said. Dan smiled as he looked down at him.

"You're welcome, love." Dan said. "I'll be right back with drinks, okay?" Phil nodded. Dan turned around and walked back out of the lounge. He then came back in about a minute later with two glasses of orange in his hands. He sat one down on the table just like he did for the plates and then he handed the other to Phil. "So, how is it so far? Did I burn anything?" Dan asked. Phil laughed and shook his head. Dan sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." Dan said.

"It's absolutely perfect. You should really make breakfast more often, Dan." Phil told him. Dan laughed.

"I should but let's be honest, this is never gonna happen again." Dan said as he sat down next to Phil. Phil also laughed.

"Yeah, that's true." Phil agreed. Dan smiled as he looked over at Phil.

"So, how does it feel to be 27 years old now?" Dan asked. Phil groaned.

"Don't remind me! I feel so old now!" Phil whined. Dan laughed at him.

"Well, you may be 27 now but look on the bright side, at least you have the personality of a 7 year old." Dan said. Phil frowned and looked over at him. "I mean that in a good way." Phil blushed.

"I don't want to grow up. I want to be a kid forever!" Phil said, pouting. Dan chuckled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you're the best looking 27 year old." Dan whispered.

"Dan, stop." Phil whispered, blushing even more. Dan smirked. He reached over and kissed Phil once on the lips.

"Happy birthday, Phil." Dan whispered. Phil immediately kissed him back.

"Thank you." He whispered back. Dan smiled. Phil was very much so looking forward to spending the day with his boyfriend.


End file.
